A Most Unlikely Temptress
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Me? I'm nobody. Just a girl. I was meant to be a vessel, the lure to call their "King" back into the world. Now thanks to all their bickering, I'm the only one left alive. Ha! Seems the Gods have a bitter sense of humor. Still, I want to meet this so-called King...if only to slap him right in his smug face. NarukoxGilgamesh? NarukoxHarem...with a twist. Vote via review!
1. A Most Unlikely Temptress

**A/N: I just wanted to say...thank you.**

**Thank you to those who brought me back from the brink. I don't think some of you realize just how bad it got for a bit there.**

**And to my deractors-those who say I'm overdoing it and wasting time-I say this:**

**This (Temptress) and the next (Moon Cancer) will be the last two. I have a bunch of updates ready to shoot out of the gate, but these two stories are important to the overarching plot of things, so its is IMPORTANT that they come out beforehand.**

**Furthermore, Temptress is a Naruko rendition of the character. There. You've been warned upfront.**

**THIS IS NOT THE ONE BEAST DEVOURED.**

**Power-wise, this "Naruto" is the weakest of the bunch.**

**I'm probably going to get absolutely thrashed now for writing this...sigh.**

**Think of her as the Angra Mainyu of Servants in terms of power, pure as sunshine, but weak as all hell. She's a human magus. Booksmart, bubbly, and sharp as a tack, but she's got none of that immortal healy bullshit that the original has. One good stab and she's dead. ****Thankfully she has an offset to this after summoning a VERY familiar powerful Servant...well...you'll see who they are. ****Also! Fate Zero, why do you keep sucking us back in?! Between this and Grand Order I'm gonna lose me damn mind!**

**Consider this a singularity of sorts.**

**One with faaaaar-reaching consequences.**

**Please let me know if you like it. Every word counts.**

**I'm committed to this series, and I'll see it through to the end, but your reviews are the wind beneath my wings.**

**...so I do hope people like this.**

_"Long Live The King."_

_~?_

**A Most Unlikely Temptress**

_Have you heard the tale of Gilgamesh?_

_Of course you have._

_Everyone has._

_They say my people descended from him, impossible as it sounds. __I...don't think that's likely. Records are unusually oblique on the matter of his parentage and those who came after him, but anyone bearing the blood of such a legendary hero wouldn't gain any special abilities from it. Call it what you will, but the blood of a hero, diluted by centuries, is just that. Blood. There's nothing inherently special about it. We all bleed. We live, and we die. _

_And yet my family obsessed over it like children._

_We claimed that our golden hair and red eyes meant our line stemmed from the King of Heroes himself. We preened about like a bunch of proud peacocks, flouting our ancient heritage in the face of our enemies and allies alike. Is it any wonder that things turned out the way that they did? __Mages. We're all about pride, aren't we? Even when our resources dried up and our adversaries turned on us, we still clung to it like a band of drowning men would a sinking raft. Bah! I'm almost sorry to have been a part of it, stray stragglers dying for old glory, fighting in old wars, searching for old relics to summon our "King" back to the world._

_Me?_

_I'm nothing. _

_Just a girl. A nobody. _

_My mother and father and all of my line were murdered when I was seven years old over some bitter dispute or another. I don't even know why. I remember the fire and the blood as the house burned down around us, a broken beam slamming down on my back as I scrambled away from the battle. I remember my mum's last words, her torn fingers clutching at my ankle. Me. The reject. The dead last. The one Dad had wanted to use as a "lure" to bring back their God. I'm all that's left now. Seems the gods have a foul sense of humor these days._

_Now, ten years later, I've done it._

_Somehow, I actually found the damn catalyst._

_Swiped it right out from under the Tohsaka family._

_Oh, gods. They're going to murder me for this, I just know it._

_I don't even know why I'm going to such trouble in the first place; putting myself at risk to fulfill a dying woman's wish. Entering a war that I have absolutely no chance of winning. Why throw myself into a maelstrom from which I have no hope of emerging in one piece? Curiosity? Morbidity? Or am I just suicidal? No, I think its the former. I was all but raised on tales of the Great King of Uruk. Its only natural that I'd want to meet him. To see him for myself. I've traced a crude circle now-not much experience in these things._

_Besides...my mum loved me._

_I remember her face. I remember her braiding my hair and singing to me. I remember sitting on her shoulders and laughing. Her hands bandaging a scraped knee. Her red hair tickling my nose. I. Remember. Her. She was my mum. She was a nice person. She was kind and good and they killed her. She died trying to get me out of the fire. She didn't not tell me to summon him. She told me to be live to be happy. I don't know how to do that. But I do know this. Gilgamesh is mighty. Powerful. Unbeatable in battle. No army can defeat him. No enemy can destroy him. __So I'll summon this so-called King of Heroes, if only to prove a point._

_Maybe I'll laugh at him._

_Maybe I'll slap him when I see him._

_Maybe I'll let him kill me; h__aven't decided yet. _

_If I actually succeed and don't die in the first thirty seconds...well. That's where things get interesting now, don't they?_

_Eh? A wish?_

_Of course I have one!_

_Give me my mum back. That's all._

_What? That's a boring wish? Give up?_

_No. Never. I don't go back on my word. Ever._

_That's who I was raised to be, and that's who I'll die as._

_So come on, King of Heroes. Answers my call.** Lets Go To War.**_

* * *

_(...0o0o0...)_

* * *

_She had to be careful._

Terribly, horribly careful.

One false move would spell her doom; light up the world for all to see.

The Tohsaka Family did not take kindly to being burgled and she knew they would come for her the moment Tokiomi realized what-who!-she was about to bring into the world. If he had a backup catalyst prepared-quite likely given who she was dealing with-then she'd be in for a world of hurt in the wart to come. But if she succeeded...

For the sake of appearances she'd bound her blond hair into a long golden braid over her back. Her outfit was purely functional, consisting of a dark form-fitting tunic and trousers alongside a simply pair of combat boots. It should have set her at ease, but only heightened her anxiety. If she had to run, she would at least be _able _to do so in this getup. Foolishness of course; if the Servant decided he wanted nothing to do with her, then he would kill her. She wouldn't be able to do anything about it once she'd exhausted her Command Spells.

She couldn't just summon him, she had to _convince _him to help her.

This clearing had been chosen for just that purpose, a ritual conducted in the dead of night to avoid suspicion.

Red eyes regarded the crude summoning circle before her like a poisonous snake; ironic given that she'd swiped the catalyst of a shed snake just for this opportunity. A tan hand absently brushed her whiskers cheeks, flicking away a stray bead of sweat before she paused to glance at her mark. A spiral. Of course it would take the symbol of her clan. Was the Grail mocking her? Was this all a ruse? Was she going to fail-

Naruko ruthlessly slammed the brakes on that train of though before it could derail itself.

_'Calm down.'_ she willed at herself. _'Focus.'_

This was all for the sake of her dream, not for peace of any sort, but her own selfish desires; the wish of a child in a young woman's body, one who hadn't quite relinquished her past so much as she clung to it. She wanted to meet this so-called King of Heroes, to lay eyes on her great ancestor-still unlikely!-unlikely as it was. Even if he wasn't really, that was fine with her. She just wanted to see him for herself. And if she somehow managed to persuade him, then she would have a strong ally in the war to come, so all the better.

She might even survive.

Little more than a stray who had taught herself a few tricks, exceedingly average in every way save the sheer amount of _energy _she possessed. An age ago, the old coots had claimed it was proof of her lineage, but she'd turned her nose up at them. If this quirk gave her more magic circuits than most, that suited her just fine. It made her most suited to summoning and maintaining this monster.

Ah, but she was stalling, wasn't she?

Exasperated with her fear as much as herself, the little blond chanted the ritual words, reciting them as she'd been taught before throwing in her own unique flair.

_"I hereby declare." s_he began solemnly,_ "I will conquer my past. So I swear."_

Roused by her determined declaration, the ground began to tremble beneath her feet.

_"I seek the King of Kings." _her tongue betrayed her, altering the ritual as her emotions piqued. _"Harken to me now!"_

_"Servant! My will recreates thine body!" _gritting her teeth in spite of the light and her own treacherous footing, Naruko snarled. _"I beseech you! I beg you! Grant my wish! Lend me your strength! Reclaim your treasure!"_

The words-the chant-were drawn from what little she knew of him, temptation threading into the binding words of the ritual. An impossible lure that even the mighty would be unable to resist. It remained to be seen if she'd catch the fist she sought. Anyone might answer her call. It was therefore paramount that she complete the ritual quickly lest she summon something...else.

_"I offer that which you lack!"_ she cried out as the wind picked up. _"The one treasure which you never deigned to claim!"_

Pain spiked across her hand, turning her Command Spells a bright cherry red against her palm.

_"I submit my body, mine heart, mine soul! They are yours to reign!"_

The heavens blazed with impossible light and she shrieked.

_"Now come forth from the circle of binding..._

Something shuddered through her soul.

_...guardian of the Heavenly Scales!"_

And the world burst into light.

Naruko felt her heart flutter like a bold butterfly in her chest, the wings of her pulse beating rapidly alongside her pounding pulse. Something answered her summons and pulled on her reserves. Pulled hard. Hot air sucked through her teeth as she dropped to knee, steadying herself against the ground with a shaky hand. As quickly as it had begun, the strange drain abated, leaving her gasping for breath. Something clicked into place deep inside her and she felt the air settle as the link formed. There. She'd done it.

"Ho? Aren't you the energetic one? I am Archer. I have answered your summons."

Slowly, reluctantly, the smoke cleared with that voice_._

What she saw there nearly caused Naruko to stay on her knees-but no, her legs found a second wind and she bounded upright, jumping in place with a triumphant cry. Her gaze blazed with triumph and the stubborn set of her soft jaw eased as the Servant before her folded both arms before his armored chest.

An arrogant grin.

_Yes._

Armor bright as the sun itself.

_Yes._

That charismatic yet suffocating presence.

_Yes!_

Red eyes so much like her own-yet so much more-narrowed, freezing her to the marrow. Yet despite her fear Naruko stood her ground. She knew any show of weakness or arrogance on her part her would be instantly be a mark against her, but in this instant she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Take that, Grail!" the blond cried out, pumping her first in a rare moment of genuine glee. "Ha! Pulled him in one go!"

It was him. It just had to be. Who else could've answered?

Just like that her emotions did a backflip and she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Its been so long...after all these years...I finally summoned you. I finally get to see you for myself."

Archer didn't move. Didn't step forward. Didn't even blink.

That narrow gaze just bored right through her.

"You know who I am?"

_"What?_ _Of course I know who the hell you are!"_ Incredulity vied with anger and the latter won out as Naruko caught herself bristling, hands bunching into fists at her sides despite her utmost efforts to reign in her raging emotions. "You're Gilgamesh! King of Heroes! Lord of Uruk! Ring any bells? No?" she absolutely hissed the last word. "How about the one person I've wanted to absolutely _slap_ ever since I was a little girl! I've read stories about you, composed countless theories, and you're clearly even more insufferable in person! My mother died for you? YOU! Did you even know that?!"

Oh.

Right.

Babbling.

At least he seemed bemused, rather than angry. He likely didn't even deem her a threat. That was good, she supposed. Anger meant death. Sharp. Pointy. Painful death. If the King of Uruk actually took it into his head to dedicate some modicum of effort into killing her, she wouldn't be able to escape him. Even her "tricks" could only keep her alive for so long.

Gilgamesh grinned.

"Then kneel before your King, mongrel."

For a fleeting moment, Naruko considered refusing him and the consequences it would bring. Rearing back and actually slapping him in the face. She wanted too so very, very, _very _badly. But she needed his help. So she'd appease his ego. For now. Then she was going to _smack _him. Insufferable bastard. Cheeky little punk...! To think she'd actually _wanted _to summon him!

In the end she was left with no choice. None at all.

Gritting her teeth, she did as she'd been bade.

"Long Live The King."

An awful silence followed her words and she wondered if he'd seen through them. Perhaps he had. She hadn't spoken the words with as much enthusiasm as she could have. Still, he didn't speak. How long was he going to make her wait in this position? A minute passed. Then another. Another still. A muscle jumped in her jaw. Another minute. A vein pulsed in her temple. Yet another minute. She bit down hard enough to crack a tooth, and in that final moment of torment, her anger finally slipped its leash.

_'Yeah...no. No amount of abasement is worth this._

"You know what? Fuck the king and fuck you!" In a single savage movement she jolted to her feet, startling him somewhat. "I summoned you, that counts for something. I'm not just going to sit there and kneel until you tell me to get up. So!" her hand rose in seamless transition, jabbing a furious finger at his face, "Unless you fancy taking another dirt-nap in the throne, you're going to help me kill my enemies; because you are a _murder machine _when you get going. So what'll it be?!"

"And if I refuse?" a golden brow arched serenely in spite of her outburst.

Naruko brandished her Command Spells like a bludgeon, and the King frowned at her.

"Then I will cut our contract and force you back." she wore. "Make you kill yourself. Here and now."

"You wouldn't dare." he scoffed, but her reaction was quite the opposite of what he'd been expecting by far.

"Oho? Try me!"

Whiskered cheeks dimpled in a vicious grin that was a tad too unhinged for Gilgamesh's liking. He watched his Summoner-for he did not yet deign to call her Master-raise her hand and clamp her fingers down on her wrist even as a pair of golden portals bloomed at his back.

"I've got three of these babies primed and ready for use, your majesty." Naruko purred, her voice soft with silken menace. "So listen to me, you entitled little twat. My name is Naruko Uzumaki. Do not. Fuck with me."

If the silence had been a pall before, now it was downright suffocating. Human and hero stared one another down, neither yielding. The King of Heroes gazed down at this wee slip of a girl, not even in her twentieth year, and realized with some shock that she would do it. He might well be able to kill her, but she _would _force him back to the Throne before she went down. She'd willingly sacrifice her dream and her wish. He saw the spite in her eyes, high and wild like a dangerous flame, and in an instant, felt a strange kernel of curiosity begin to form.

"Perhaps you're not a mongrel after all." he relented. "What do you want?"

"Victory." Naruko said simply. "You can do as you please, when you please, how you please. Because I know you'll win. Do we have an accord, then?"

...you're not going to lower your arm until I say yes, are you." he deadpanned.

"Not on your life, my king." she sang sweetly.

Gilgamesh opened his mouth to reply and clicked it shut twice as fast. He didn't know what to make of that remark. Despite her earlier venom, she'd spoken with utter conviction in his skills just now. How could a woman both respect and defy him in the same measure? It made no sense. Her defiance amused him. Confounded him. Intrigued him. For someone-even a lowly human-to rear back and actually _hiss _at him was a novel notion. He would have to break her of that. She would make a fine servant once he'd broken her of it. Ah, but all good things in moderation.

"Very well." he relented as she watched him like a hawk. "I accept these terms."

Naruko actually blinked at his concession. "Wait, really? Just like that?"

"Fool! My word is my bond." The girl had caught his eye.

Whether it would bode ill or good for her well-being...

_...that certainly remained to be seen._

**A/N: I own no references whatsoever~!**

** As ever, we're sticking with the two day rule for this story.**

**Its served me well so far; i****f folks don't like a story away it goes and I'm able to focus on those they like.**

**Drifter and Temptress were the exceptions of course. Folks enjoyed them so damn much that they came back from fragments.**

**So please, speak your mind. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, what you hope to see, what your expectations are. I'll be glad to listen~!**

**So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would Ya Kindly?**

**And enjoy the previews!**

**(Preview)**

_"EX-_

_Naruko blanched._

_"Nopenopenopenotgettinghitbythat-_

* * *

_"Hurts..._

_Naruko whimpered._

_"Foolish girl, I told you not to interfere."_

_She turned damp red eyes on him. "I wanted to help."_

_Urk. He couldn't bear it. She looked so pitiful, even with her injury. Still, the enemy Master was dead. Quite deceased. __Surely that deserved some semblance of a reward._

_Without thinking, he scooped her up._

_"W-W-W-What are you doing?!"_

_"Carrying you. You cannot walk in your condition and I refuse to let you try something that suicidal again."_

_He never saw her smile against his shoulder. No. Certainly not. He didn't take any satisfaction in it. No. Not in the least._

* * *

_"You won't give me commands?"_

_A blond brow rose. "I'm bubbly, not suicidal."_

_A rare laugh burst from Gilgamesh's mouth. "Well said! I like you."_

**R&R~! =D**


	2. A Most Unlikely Understanding (Interlude

**A/N: Working another double today, ugh why meeeeeeee...**

**STILL! I LIIIIIIIIIIIVE!**

**Had to tear myself away from FGO, but here I am**

**By the way, I just wanted to say...thank you, to everyone.**

**Thank you for every kind word, for every review, no matter how small.**

**All of you readers truly are the wind beneath my wings; I hope you realize that.**

** I just wanted to let everyone here know how I felt. I've been having a rough few days lately.**

**Seems a lot of folks like this version of Naruko, even if this story has the least reviews of the "Unlikely" series. If you've read between the lines then you'll realize who she truly is, even if she doesn't know herself. She isn't as powerless as she thinks, given her origins. Here's a hint. Have you read the latest chapter of A Most Unlikely Beast? Yes? No? Maybe so? Don't worry, that one was written months ago and its still up.**

**Now, I know some of you have read it, while others haven't.**

**But it explains a lot of things. It also makes this story insanely dangerous.**

**On another note, this chapter is told from Gilgamesh's perspective and he is a fucking TREAT to write. Oh, he can be a right and proper arse if you get on his bad side; but in the same vein he's proven that he can be a decent sort when he wants to be, depending on who summons him. Fate Strange Fake and Fate Extra CCC exemplify this. Just let him do as you wish, possess a strong will, and DO NOT BETRAY HIM and you'll be fine. Maybe. Hopefully?**

**Please let me know if you like this. Every word counts.**

**I'm committed to this series, and I'll see it through to the end, but reviews are the wind beneath my wings.**

**As ever, Gilgamesh's casual clothes are what we see in the series.**

**...so I do hope people like this.**

_...you're mocking me, aren't you."_

_"No, no, no. I would never do such a thing-wait! __Archer! Look! Its Saber again!"_

_"WHERE?!"_

_*Collapses in hysteric laughter*_

_~?_

**A Most Unlikely Understanding (Interlude)**

_It burned._

Every second Gilgamesh spent trying to make sense of this chaos-of this girl who had brought him back into the world-threatened to drive him mad. Worse, all this noise was near to doing his head in. Why had he agreed to this course of action again? Oh, right. It had amused him at the the time. The idea of mingling with the common folk, if only to see how far they'd come, was her idea at first. He went with it in on a whim, curious to see what the outside world had to offer him.

He was not impressed.

There were far, far, FAR too many mongrels walking about.

They were loud, noisy, and if one of them bumped into him again...!

"Uncomfortable?"

A muscle jumped in Gilgamesh's jaw, but her refused to admit his own loathing. "No. I simply dislike their chatter."

"Don't worry," her hand flicked between them in a negligent gesture. "I won't make you stay if you dislike these "mongrels" that much."

"You won't give me commands?"

A blond brow rose. "I'm bubbly, not suicidal."

A rare laugh burst from Gilgamesh's mouth, surprising even him. "Well said! I think I like you."

Much to his chagrin, Naruko gazed at him with something akin to pity. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason. Just...confused."

Once, such an insult might have irked him. Now? Gilgamesh merely arched an eyebrow and strode after her. The next drunkard fool enough to bump into him, however? Bloody. Red. Atoms. Now that he'd vented his fury upon a hapless passerby, Archer was free to follow and contemplate his Master. This girl was feisty enough to be sure, he did not deny that. Perhaps she was a bit too fierce. Her spirit roared high and bright and wild like a flame. Yet for all her fire and red eyes she was as frail as any human. He could easily kill her if he wished and she wouldn't be able to stop him. She should be thankful that he did not desire her death...yet.

And then she said something that truly surprised him, the impudent girl.

"You claim to be one my descendants?"

The little blond shrugged as she adjusted her pack.

"I don't claim anything." those doe-like red eyes gazed innocently up at him. "Its just what I've been told for as long as I can remember. My parents...weren't really my parents. A stranger found me on their doorstep as a babe and took me in. The cult my folks were part of was already going strong by then." she paused, considering. "I'm sure you already know this, but let me tell you anyway. I was going to be a sacrifice for you, a host to bind you to this world so that you might begin your glorious reign anew."

...I see."

A growl answered.

"Do you, your majesty?"

The way she bit out that last part left no question as to her feelings on the subject. She'd gotten further ahead of him on the path when they weren't looking, and the crowd had thinned as they strayed further and further away from civilization. Now one of those scarlet slits not unlike his own narrowed intently over her shoulder.

"DO you understand?" something dark flashed in those pure eyes. "I was going to die so you could live. You would've worn my body like a coat. And my soul? My soul would've been gone.

Quick as a flash, she blinked and her smile returned full force.

"But I didn't and so here we are, Gilgamesh."

_This girl?_

Yes, now that he looked at her, there was a spark of...something there. She was still human of course, but he couldn't quite quantify her as a mongrel now that his true eye saw the molten core slumbering within her. A piece of something that wasn't mortal. The lass likely wasn't even aware of what it was, the truth of what she held. And once awakened...yes, this would be interesting. Quite interesting indeed.

She thought herself pure, did she?

He'd enjoy corrupting her.

But that was another matter for another day.

Circling around her, the king permitted her to look upon his form.

"You said you stole my relic from Tohsaka earlier." it was not a question, though she sulked from it. "Bold of you, woman. To take me from that mongrel. You have spirit, it nothing else."

"Is that what you call it?" the frowning Temptress wrinkled her nose.

"Careful, woman." Gilgamesh growled. "I enjoy your wit, but do not test me.

"What possessed you to do it?" she didn't answer and he pounced on her weakness. "Was it greed? Anger? Despair?"

Her fists balled at her sides.

...please stop."

Something in her words actually compelled him-Him!-to listen to her. It wasn't a Command Spell, or even any anger on her part. She suddenly looked...smaller with her head tucked in and her shoulders hunched down like that. All the fire in her had been guttered out by a flood of negative emotion that he couldn't comprehend. Was her upbringing truly that painful? That lonely? For the first time in an age, the Great King hesitated.

"Very well." He said impulsively. "I shan't broach the subject again. You have my word."

Her eyes lit up and she sketched a sarcastic bow as the Lord of Urk forbade himself from snarling at his Master. Had she tricked him after all? Was it all an act? No. Absolutely not! He was the king! He would not rise to such a taunt! Very well, then! If threats or his express displeasure didn't impress upon her some measure upon her, he elected to try another route. Perhaps that was his pride talking; perhaps he simply disliked the sight of her sorrow. Who could say?

So he gave her the the greatest gift-in his mind-of all, his smile.

"Now, then. Let us begin. Vimana!"

A great gilded and golden craft burst from a looming portal at its owner;s back; in the same instant, Gilgamesh donned his armor once more. A few hapless bystanders cried out in terror, but their fear only heightened his elation and excitement. Because for the first time since he'd met her, his Master was speechless. More so when it laid itself to rest before them. Gilgamesh spared the stunned woman a smirk as he climbed into his throne and took his proper place atop his beloved craft. Still, Naruko stared at him, her mouth hanging agape.

Then she squealed.

"I changed my mind!" she whooped, flinging up her arms! "Best! Servant! Ever! Long live the king! _Banzai!"_

In a single seamless movement she vaulted up to join him and plopped down beside his throne. Gilgamesh wasn't sure whether he should be amused or horrified by this turn of pace. Both? Regardless, he willed his grand craft to take-and he'd be lying if he didn't take some twisted satisfaction in his Master's yelp of surprise as they burst into the clouds and howled away into the night. Yes, she certainly had spirit, if nothing else. She would be needing all that and more in the days to come. But for now, it was time for war, for heartbreak and more.

After all, the Holy Grail belonged to him.

Just as everything belonged to the King of Uruk.

None were allowed to lay their filthy hands on without his permission.

Red eyes slid southward and with a thought, he willed Vimana to accelerate. Still his master hung on for dear life. Good. He wouldn't so fixated on her if she couldn't manage at least this much. She would have to fend for herself in the battles to come. Servants were his to fight of course, but the matter of the Masters inevitably fell to her. If she could keep herself alive without him, then perhaps she was worthy of his attention. If not, well, that would be...unfortunate. The thought nearly took him aback.

Surely he didn't care about her well-being?

"We could bomb the hell of out the other Servants with this bad boy." was Naruko...drooling? She was certainly stroking Vimana's hull affectionately enough. "Just...rain fire from above." she laid her cheek on the golden metal with a beatific sigh. They wouldn't even see us coming, would they?"

"Fool." the King said. "There will be none of that. Such a cowardly way of fighting is beneath me."

"So much for an easy win," she groused, crossing her arms.

"What was that?" a growl was his answer.

Her smile was almost innocent.

_"Nothing!"_

Indeed, though her line of thought _did_ give Gilgamesh some small amusement...but no. He wanted his enemies to see his face; to know the terror of what-whom!-they faced before they died. They would all gaze upon his splendor and his glory, and if they failed to amuse him, they would die. Not that any Servants could possibly match him...but it would be amusing to watch them struggle nonetheless. He could already sense three of them near the waterfront, he had but to will Vimana to their location and they would arrive in a matter of moments.

Then something shot at them from the waterfront below.

Ah. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

So too had a challenger answered.

Gilgamesh gave a cackle.

_"At last!"_

**A/N: Gee, wonder who did that.**

**Ishtar IS in this story, but as an alternate class. It ain't Rider or Archer.**

**Its something...worse.**

**Artoria is still Saber, but most of the cast has been viciously switched up. ****I own no references whatsoever~! ****Right then, lets clarify things for you some of you further before everyone grabs their torches and pitchforks. To quote a certain madman, I have a plan. I'm also updating other stories that aren't Fate. My plan is to write and update everything, thereby releasing one new chapter for all stories one day at a time. Because the last time I did a triple update everyone said I was over-saturating things.**

**As a warning, Zouken IS creeping about in this story.**

**He rarely involves himself with the evens of Fate Zero, but there you are.**

**Now then...the best way to describe little miss Temptress!Naruko would be as follows:**

_"I'm going to save you, even if i have to beat you within an inch of your life. Now shut and let me punch you."_

**That about sums it up. She believes in salvation through willpower and good deeds. None of the Kiara-bullshit. Ironically, this makes her very easy to corrupt. Should she realize her mindset is full of flaws, or have her ideals broken, or be exposed to the madness of the Grail, she might break. Or, she might break through it. Considering her "origin" she has the potential to be an unrivaled force of goodness, or an incarnation of selfish and absolute darkness.**

** As ever, we're sticking with the two day rule for this story.**

**Its served me well so far; i****f folks don't like a story away it goes and I'm able to focus on those they like.**

**Drifter and Temptress were the exceptions of course. Folks enjoyed them so damn much that they came back from fragments.**

**So please, speak your mind. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, what you hope to see, what your expectations are. I'll be glad to listen~!**

**So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would Ya Kindly?**

**And enjoy the previews!**

**Behold the Servants.**

**(Preview)**

_Saint Martha bowed deeply._

_"Shall we begin then, King of Heroes?"_

* * *

_A hand hauled Naruko up by her hair._

_"Such a weak, pitiful thing." the tainted Servant sneered. "What does he see in you?"_

_If anything, Ishtar didn't expect the girl to rear back and spit a wad of blood in her face. Not like that._

_"Oh, that does it. You are going to PAY-_

_"Release her, you craven!"  
_

_Naruko yelped and lurched upright, levering herself off Ishtar's shoulders in a superb display of gymnastics. __Not a heartbeat later, a blade cut through the space she'd occupied and forced her captor to leap away. Naturally someone chose that moment to grab her. Huh. Rescued by a lady knight. Not what she'd expected for her first day on the job. Not at all..._

* * *

_"Everyone can be saved, Magus Killer. Even you. Good luck."_

_Naruko blew a kiss and vaulted over the railing._

_His shot flew wide as she dropped._

* * *

_Karna sighed._

_"How very...unfortunate."_

* * *

_Gilgamesh twitched._

_"You...dared...touch that girl..._

_"Oh, dear. I believe I've blundered."_

_Caster had all of instant to realize their peril._

_Then the great Gate of Babylon absolutely erupted._

**_"MONGREL! I WILL SCOUR YOUR VERY SOUL FROM THE THRONE!"_**

**R&R~! =D**


End file.
